Love in the Office
by CM321
Summary: Chloe helps Clark relax one night when he visits her at the Daily Planet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or it's characters which belong to their creator.**

* * *

It's late at night as Chloe Sullivan pounds away at her computer keyboard at her slightly overcrowded desk at the Daily Planet. She finally finishes her 1000 page article titled 'Why The World needs a Hero' and as she switches off her computer the young blonde leans back in her chair and rubs her sleep filed eyes. Everyone else in the building had long since left leaving Chloe all alone on the basement floor and as she yawns loudly she realizes she too must get some sleep. As she picks up her bag a loud zooming sound and a big red light flash along side her, the force of the movement sending papers flying off her desk.

Coughing and spluttering from all the dusk blown into her face she talks to the speeding red object, "Jesus Clark why can't you just jog around like normal people."

Clark Kent the young man from Smallville is standing in front of her in his normal color-coded clothing of a blue t-shirt, red jacket and dark blue jeans. He looks down at Chloe who is busy picking up the stack of papers he blew off her desk as he ran in.

"Sorry Chloe but I'm in kind of a rush according to Jor-el there is only one phantom left to return to the prison," He tells her and without thinking Chloe wraps her arms around him giving the young powerhouse a hug.

"Oh Clark that's brilliant news," She says pushing her face into his chest feeling his hard as steel muscles rest against her cheek bone and the amazingly attractive smell of a man she once loved deeply.

"Thanks Chloe but it comes with a few problems one being I have no idea where it is and two Jor-el told me that my crystal will be no use against it," He says sadly as he breaks the hug and stands back from Chloe with his arms tightly folded.

Poor Clark, Chloe thinks, here is a man who has given so much to save people and now is hurting so much inside and Chloe had a really good idea what was paining the young hero. Earlier that day she had been sent a wedding invitation card to be at Lana and Lex's wedding and she knew Clark would have been sent one too. Chloe looked into his eyes and saw so much pain and struggle he was forced to take on his shoulders and Chloe really wanted to help him release all that pressure. She started to rub his arm with her soft hand thinking back to the times a few years ago when she and Clark would grope each other at the end of a hard day helping the unwind and Chloe wonders if the same thing will work now. Clark looks down to see Chloe rubbing his arm and sees the lust filled smile on her face as she looks at his chest and he can't help but nervously back away from Chloe.

"Chloe please not now I have too much to think about to do this," he stutters as his cheeks burn bright red until his back hits the wall.

"Oh so thanking your mind off all your problems with some hot steamy fun with your secret keeper doesn't sound good to you Clark?" Chloe walks slowly towards the back tracking hero licking her lips and feeling her much underused pussy leak with her own juices.

Clark clamps his eyes shut hoping Chloe was a trick or he was dreaming but her smooth sexy tone has already had an effect on his body as he can feel his cock start to grow inside his jeans. Chloe giggles like a schoolgirl as she sees the quite large bulge in Clark's pants as she moves up close to him. Standing on her tiptoes she softly breaths into his ear an old trick, which instantly makes him, moan softly as Chloe slips off her large brown jacket. Opening his eyes slightly Clark watches Chloe untie her boots and slip then off as she stands in front of him in a long green skirt and a buttoned up white blouse. Clark groans in sexual frustration again as he looks at Chloe's amazing chest tightly incased in her top pushing them forward and Clark wants to do nothing more than touch them. Chloe laughs at the stare on Clark Kent's face as he looks in wonder at her amazing tits. She steps forward and pulls off his red jacket and tosses it into a corner. Using her fingers Chloe slowly traces her way down Clark's chest making sure she can feel every muscle he has. Clack leans back against the wall enjoying the touch of Chloe's hands on his t-shirt clad flesh and watches her move lower. Getting onto her knees Chloe sinks her fingers into Clark's belt buckle before unclipping the metal buckle and sliding it away. Clark lets out another dull moan as he feels Chloe's fingers messing with the button then the zip of his jeans before she lowers them down his legs. Slightly embarrassed at the large bulge his rock hard cock is making in his boxers Clark is soon put to ease as Chloe cups his cock in her hand and gentle rubs it though his shorts.

"Fuck Chloe keep going, don't stop," Clark begs the sexy young reporter who is massaging his balls though his boxers.

Hearing someone as powerful as Clark moan from just her touch always turned Chloe on and after feeling up his big cock Chloe knew just what she wanted to do next. Sliding her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, Chloe wastes no more time in pulling them all the way down Clark's legs. His 12-inch massively thick cock flew out nearly hitting Chloe in the face but all she could do was droll. She had seen Clark's cock loads of times but seeing it fully erect and pulsing at her just makes her feel so alive and hungry. She takes a firm grip of his large cock and softly jerks him making Clark's knees wobble in pleasure as Chloe jerks him off. Looking down at her Clark quickly recognizes the look on Chloe's face so he moves away from the wall and takes a seat in the nearest leather chair he could find. One quick x-ray vision scan of the building to check and see that they are alone Clark flashes a grin at Chloe letting her get the message to carry on. Chloe does not need a second telling as she pushes her face deep into his crotch taking nearly 6 inches of his monster cock in her mouth first time. She nearly gags on the length and width of his cock but is soon able to adapt her breathing as is soon added an extra four inches of Clark inside her mouth. Clark's eyes nearly shoot out of his head as he feels how soft Chloe's mouth is on his cock and when she starts sucking Clark has to dig his hands into the arm rests of the chair to stop him from flying away. Getting up to a decent rhythm Chloe starts bobbing her head along the length of Clark's cock listening to the young man's grunts and groans.

"Oh Fuck Chloe I missed your lips fuck there so soft so fucking good around my cock, suck my cock Chloe fuck," moans Clark who's eyes are shut from the intense pleasure but soon controls his emotion to open his eyes and watch Chloe working over his dick.

Hearing Clark's cries of pleasure inspire Chloe to do move for her occasional alien lover so she ducks her face and starts to suck on his cock like a giant lollypop. Reaching her hand down Chloe starts to undo the straining buttons on her blouse popping them open to Clark's delight who starts straining his head down tom see. Her dark green bra sets off the pale white flesh of her breasts and it is obviously a push up bra, which makes her breasts look fantastic. Clark wines like a hungry dog staring at her boobs but is soon brought back into the moment when Chloe bravely deep throats his monster dick making Clark cry out in sexual pleasure. Pulling off the rest of her shirt Chloe puts all her focus on sucking Clark off as her left hand grabs the base of his dick and starts to slowly jerk it making Clark cry out once more. Blown away at how good Chloe had become at blowjobs since the last time he had one from her Clark lets his body relax pushing his hips up allowing Chloe better access to his cock. Her jaw is getting sore from holding this monster cock in her mouth Chloe decides to bust out her one last blowjob trick as she runs her tongue along Clark's shaft. Jumping forward at the surprising soft touch of her tongue, Clark has to physically hold himself down in the chair as pleasure shoots though his body. Sucking and now the added pleasure of licking has Clark rocking from side to side in his chair and as Chloe tries to lift her head up to ask what's wrong, Clark quickly grabs hold of the back of her head determined to make her keep up this amazing blowjob. Chloe loved teasing Clark like this, she loved it when a man got rough with her but with someone as powerful as Clark that was always a big risk but somehow even on the edge of sexual gratification Clark was always able to keep his amazing gifts in check.

"Oh fuck Chloe please don't stop Chloe please this feels so good I never want you to stop god," Clark is moaning and groaning like never before as his best friend sucks on his cock, touching him in ways he never thought possible.

Keeping her lips clamped around his huge cock Chloe readjusts herself trying to takes some of the pressure off her knees and as her hand brushes past her crotch she can feel how wet she is from just sucking Clark Kent's cock. Chloe stops her teasing licking and sucking and she starts bobbing her head back and forth taking as much of Clark's cock in her mouth as humanly possible. Clark leans back in his chair trying to hold in the loud screaming building up in his lungs and his cum from shooting out of his cock. Moving her head faster Chloe is sucking his cock with all the energy and strength she has in her jawbone. Letting out a loud scream that can be heard all the way across Kansas, Clark cums right down Chloe's throat who bravely tries to swallow it but it is too much for her mouth to take and Clark's cum leaks out the corners of her mouth. Clark has nearly shot a reservoir of cum into Chloe's mouth but she is soon on top of it swallowing his seed with massive gulps throwing her chest forward every time she takes a vital breath. After almost a minute of non-stop cumming Clark has nothing left to give her and he slumps back into the chair trying to hide his grin as he looks at Chloe. Cum drips down from her mouth staining her pink lip gloss but the cum drips off her chin onto her bra and the picture of her with cum leaking out of her mouth makes this normal well loved and respected reporter look like one of the many hookers from Suicide Slums. Chloe swallows the last of Clark's seed, which is so tasty and actually makes Chloe feel so much better and more importantly less tired.

[Sorry couldn't resist making up my own super powered cum joke my bad please don't hate me]

Standing up Chloe reaches behind her back unclipping her bra strap before throwing her bra across the room and watches in delight as Clark's jaw drop. Even though he had seen them before it has been a while since he had seem the uncovered and they looked even better than ever. Like the rest of her body, her boobs are whiter than any other color but due to their lack of tanning look more real than a lot of tanned breasts. Her dark pinkish nipples are already rock hard and pointing out from her chest as Clark just sits their, his limp cock hanging out of his pants looking at Chloe's amazing tits. Giggling at Clark's reaction to her tits Chloe takes the opening to walk towards Clark before sitting on the young man's lap. Her tits are a few inches away from Clark's face making his moan at the tactics of a teasing Chloe until he feels Chloe grab his hand and pushes his hand into her breast making her moan. All this time Clark was thinking about his own pleasure he had totally forgot about Chloe's pleasure and one quick X-ray glance down at Chloe's pussy he sees that her panties are soaked though with her own juices. Thinking quickly Clark leans forward burying his head into her amazing cleavage and the second his own tongue touches her flesh Chloe starts moaning loudly. Licking and lightly biting his bright white teeth down on every inch of exposed tit flesh he can lay his eyes on has Chloe moaning and moving around in delight on his lap. Clark softly nibbles at her right breast enjoying the sound of a moaning Chloe sitting on his knee and to help make her pleasure better Clark redirects his head so he has a clear shot at her nipples.

Chloe utters a dull groan as Clark takes her erect nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it sending surges of pleasure around Chloe's body. Her pussy is getting wetter and wetter as Clark's delicate touch on her nipples takes effect. Moaning out loud again much to the young man's delight Chloe pushes Clark's head out of her cleavage and stands up straightening out her skirt as she walks away. Just as Clark stand up ready to apologize to Chloe he see her standing next to someone else's desk and pushing off all of the paper and files onto the floor. Looking back at Clark over her shoulder Chloe gives him a cheeky grin before bending herself over the front of the desk sticking her ass up in the air and squashing her big chest into the wood. Clark also has a wide grin on his face as he stares at her bent over frame paying a lot of attention to her tits flatten up against the desk surface making the flesh spread out but Clark is soon staring at her big ass shaking slowly teasing him to come over. Quick as a flash Clark is standing behind her admiring her ass close up and to tease his friend he lays a hand on her right ass cheek squeezing it in his strong grip.

"Clark stop teasing me, you know exactly what I want super boy now do it," she says looking behind her before throwing in a tiny joke, "Clark hurry I don't bend over like this for a first date now move."

Grinning at the sultry comments Chloe made Clark edges his fingers inside the waistband of Chloe's long green skirt, "What do you want Chloe, would you like me to pull down your skirt."

Chloe wants to play Clark's teasing game but she is so horny she forgets her normal calm approach and goes quickly to shouting, "Clark you know what to do take m y fucking clothes off and fuck me!"

Once again Chloe's reaction has Clark smiling and his dick starts to grow hard behind Chloe. He pulls down her skirt, past her big hips and down her well built legs before letting her step out of her own skirt. Clark also starts unzipping her black boots but feels Chloe shake and move around impatiently so he slowly rubs his soft hand up her calf. Chloe's moving and complaining stops the moment she feels Clark's hand trace up her leg and she sighs from the silken touch of the young farmer and lets him remove her boots. Giving both her sexy heels a light kiss, Clark gets back to his feet to admire Chloe's ass clad in a pair of lacy white panties. She had always hated her big ass but during the times she slept with Clark he had admitted to her that he adored her big ass and would often watch it shake as she walked away and with her current boyfriend Jimmy also showing a fondness for her large booty Chloe has accepted her ass. She moaned as Clark lays a hand on her ass cheek feeling the skin softly with his fingertips making goose bumps run all the way up Chloe's spine.

"So Chloe what is it you want me to do to you again," Clark jokes as he gives a quick spank to Chloe's left ass cheek making the flesh jiggle and sends Chloe forward a few inches.

Moaning from the spank and the verbal teasing from the Man of Steel Chloe twists he head round to see a completely naked Clark standing behind her stroking himself to the sight of her big panty clad ass, "Fuck my dripping wet pussy Clark, I need to feel that monster inside my again please Clark fuck me."

Nothing turns Clark on more than hearing Chloe beg for his cock and never one to disappoint a damsel in distress he grabs to two sides of her panties and tears them off Chloe's body. Chloe cries out in shock as her hips are lifted slightly by the force of her panties being torn off and in the back of the young reporters mind she is making a mental note to make Clark by her a new set of lingerie. As she settles on that though Clark's palm slaps the smooth flesh of her ass a few times not really spanking her hard but enough to make her ass burn a bright pink color and enough to make her juices spilt out onto the desk she is bent over. Wrapping his arms around her Hips Clark takes one last look at Chloe to see if she's ready and when he sees her head nod slightly up and down he leaps into action. His cock is perfectly positioned next to her soaking wet pussy as he slowly eases his big cock inside her cunt listening out for any signs that she might be in pain. Chloe is as far from pain as humanly possible as she can feel Clark inside her and just the thought of Clark fucking her nearly takes Chloe to the brink. Once Clark has nearly 10 inch's inside Chloe he makes sure he has a firm grip on her body before he slowly pushes deeper into his cunt as she screams in delight. Clark fucks her at a slow pace at fist making sure he is totally comfortable before breaking out his top speed, which Chloe had experienced a few times in her life and there was no better feeling than being fucked at super speed.

"Fuck me Clark please I need to be fucked, go faster and fuck me," Chloe screams at him tired of this half assed speed he was going.

Clark doesn't need telling twice as he picks up the pace to that of a normal man before takes it past the speed of human beings. Chloe screams as he thrusts deep inside her before working up to his super speed fuck that Chloe loves. Moving faster than the speed of light as he becomes just a blur as he pounds Chloe's tight pussy. Screaming loudly Chloe digs her fingernails into the hard wooden desk as Clark fucks her faster and faster hitting he throbbing clit every time. Chloe's voice is starting to go hoarse from all the orgasmic screams as she can feel Clark's balls smacking against the bottom of her ass. The force of Clark's body fucking her is moving the desk slowly forward as Chloe lets out another loud howl of delight as Clark's fingers sink into her ass cheeks as he slams deeper into her dripping wet cunt. Chloe's loud moans echo thought the empty offices of the Daily Planet as Clark thrusts into her harder and faster than she thought possible. Clark feels sweat running down his face as he pumps his monster cock inside Chloe's pussy but hearing her loud screams of passion is making Clark go faster determined to give Chloe the best orgasm of her life. Her forehead touches the cold, hard wood of the desk as she moans and groans at the amazing way Clark is fucking her body. Ever single time he touches her she feels a jolt of pleasure running though her body making her even more horny that before and makes her want Clark to keep touching her. All his strength is now joining into fucking Chloe's tight pussy as his hips smash into her thighs Clark loves the soft feel of her skin on his. Digging her fingers deeper into the desk Chloe is suddenly lifted off the desk for a brief second before slamming back down and that slight shift of Clark's body has allowed his cock to hit her G spot.

"Ohhhh god Clark fuck me harder now I'm close Clark so close harder, harder fuck OHHHHHHH PLEASE," Chloe screams out as Clark takes her to the edge of her much needed orgasm and all she wants to do is cum.

"Tell me Chloe," Clark leans forward whispering into her ear, "Tell me how much you want to cum."

Groaning loudly Chloe doesn't have enough strength in her neck to turn around and look Clark in the face so instead she just screams out loud, "PLEASE CLARK I WANT TO CUM, I WANT TO COVER YOUR COCK WITH MY CUM PLEASE CLARK LET ME CUM, I NEED IT SO BAD."

Even Clark's super sensitive hearing is shaking with pain from how loud Chloe was screaming for him and with a boyish grin Clark wondered if anyone walking past the building could hear her loud sex filed scream. Pushing deep inside her makes Chloe arch her back and she starts banging her closed fists onto the desk as she cries out from her orgasm. Clark smiles as he feels Chloe's body shaking with her orgasm and he holds her steady as his cock gets completely covered in her cum. Chloe's face is bright red and stained with sweat as she screams out the last few seconds of her incredible orgasm before she slumps back onto the desk. Clark slowly pulls his cum covered cock out of Chloe's pussy, which is still dripping cum in a tiny puddle on the desk. Using Chloe's thighs as a sort of towel wiping off her cum from his throbbing cock onto her soft skin. Normally after Chloe had cum Clark was more than content in letting her suck him off allowing his release but he was more mature than a few years ago and had seen this sexual act on the Internet he had always wanted to try. Without telling Chloe what he was doing Clark stands behind her lining up his big, hard cock up with Chloe's inviting asshole. Stroking her white ass cheeks with his hand Clark spreads her ass out exposing her hole to him as he slowly pushes his cock towards her ass. Tired from her massive orgasm Chloe can feel Clark rubbing her ass but before she can ask what he is doing she feels his cock head push inside her ass. Chloe screams very loudly nearly making Clark's ears bleed but he continues to push inch after inch of his cock into her ultra tight ass. She has never felt pain like this as Clark forces his monster cock deeper and deeper into her ass.

"Fuck Clark stop it hurts please it really, really hurts," Chloe cries out with tears flooding her eyes hoping Clark will act like he always does and stop hurting her.

"Chloe please relax," Clark tells her not pulling out but is still moving forward, "I promise you will love having your big ass fucked it just hurts at first."

"But Clark," Chloe moans out between screams and sobs, "I've never had anything in my ass and it hurts so bad."

Clark feels sorry for his blonde haired friend but he's seen so many videos of girls having their anal cherry's popped he knows she will soon love it. Chloe isn't feeling a whole lot of love as Clark's massive cock pierces her sphincter and brings a whole new level of pain on her sweating body. Grinding his teeth Clark has to push hard to get his cock any further into Chloe's virgin ass but as he pushes in Chloe moans out with pleasure. Her sore pussy still recovering after being fucked at super speed starts to leak out with fresh juices as Chloe moans in pure joy as the mental image of the clean cut Boy Scout Clark Kent sexually invading her untouched ass. The though was so dirty and is completed with Clark slowly starting to thrust in and out of her ass has Chloe turned on again. Chuckling to himself at how quickly Chloe went from being in pain to being an anal slut, Clark softly starts to fuck her ass to afraid of hurting her at super speed he steles for fucking her at human speed. Chloe groans as Clark's meat slides in and out of her ass making her feel so good and so slutty at the same time. Slapping his strong hands onto her big, soft ass Cheeks Clark shuts his eyes as the pleasure of pounding Chloe's amazing ass is making him weak at the knee. Feeling his cock start to twitch inside her ass Chloe knows how close Clark must me from cumming so she starts to slide backwards on the desk pushing her ass into his crotch. Moaning loudly Clark feels Chloe pushing herself into his cock fucking herself with his cock and he is thinking every unsexy though possible to hold him back from cumming.

"Come on Clark keep it up fucking my big ass I know you want to cum inside my huge ass, so come on super boy prove yourself and blow inside my huge fucking ass," Chloe shouts at him as he pumps deeper inside her ass.

Groaning and trying not to be brought to orgasm by Chloe's amazing dirty talking Clark tries to distract the busty blonde by shoving 3 fingers into her soaking wet cunt. Caught off guard by Clark's fingers entering her cunt she moans and allows Clark to fuck her in both her pussy and ass. Knowing he can't super speed fuck her in the ass Clark tries to make up for it my making his hand move at lightspeed slamming his fingers into her. Crying out in shock as Clark moves his fingers super fast and at the same time they hit her sensitive clit and Chloe tilts her head back and screams like she has never screamed before. Even though she had already cum in a huge orgasm less than 5 minutes ago having Clark fuck her in two different ways has Chloe rolling around on the desk moaning and crying before she groans out and starts to cum all over Clark's fingers. Feeling Chloe shake in another powerful orgasm Clark gets brave and starts to pump his cock faster into Chloe's ass going all out hoping to cum soon. Brushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes Chloe barely has a change to turn around or recover from her own orgasm before she hears Clark cry out in pleasure as he cums. He shoots a large thick wad of cum up inside Chloe's asshole as Clark shuts his eyes as he pulls out of her ass spraying a good deal of cum over her ass before falling down. Chloe's legs are also quite wobbly as she pulls her sweat-covered body off the desk and falls down on top of Clark meeting his panting face with a soft kiss. Both of them are covered in cum, Clark's crotch and hand has Chloe's cum on and Chloe's ass, back and thighs have cum coating them but that doesn't bother either of them.

"Thanks Chloe I really needed this," Clark tells her before kissing her gently on the top of the head.

Chloe moans softly as Clark hugs her in his strong arms, "Clark you are sweet and all but I think we should get out of here and go back to my place cause I don't think we should fall asleep and be found here naked," Chloe teases her one man army.

So Clark quickly sweeps around the basement floor cleaning up all the mess that he and Chloe made before scooping up both of their clothes. Chloe stands up and watches Clark clean up before he scoop her up in her arms and runs quickly away to her apartment where in seconds they are both lying in her bed cuddling up together before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was an idea for Smallville that wouldn't leave me alone so please leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
